Beasts
The world of Peerless Martial God is dominated by two races, humans and beasts. Beasts without sentience are often referred to as monsters or demon beasts. As beasts get stronger, they not only exhibit intelligence on par with humans, they're also able to take human form. Low-level beasts are often hunted in order to aide ones' cultivation. Inside of each beast is a demon crystal. These crystals contain the soul of the beast and can be extracted after killing it. The crystals are graded just like demon beasts and the higher grade crystals are obviously more valuable. Unlike humans, beast cultivation is more difficult, as for them to grow, ordinary beasts need to constantly fight, assimilating demon crystal energy until their level reaches Tian Level. Beasts also have a special hierarchy, whereby some beasts are stronger than others just by virtue of their birth. Once a beast reaches the Tian Level, they are presented with 2 choices, a partial transformation which gives them the ability to freely transform between human and beast form, but keeping both bestial characteristics, as well as the beast method of cultivation, or to suffer a complete human transformation which gives them the freedom presented in human cultivation, at the cost of their cultivation progress, restarting them at the Xuan Qi layer. While the first method gives beasts a more liberal behavior and keeps their bestial potential (often seen in high-ranking or Mystic Beasts, enabling them to maintain their hierarchy in front of other beasts), they still face the limitations presented in beast cultivation; the second method is actually the opposite, where beasts throw away their bestial potential and depend on the adaptability that human cultivation can offer, managing to grow even stronger than what they were meant for in the beginning. This process is once in a lifetime for beasts, which means that is possible for the process to be broken and leave the beasts in bestial form, with internal damage until their death, which forces them to hide in isolation to avoid any problem and wait patiently until the process has finished. If the process fails, it is still possible for the beast to attempt a second time, but only with the support of holy medicine, used to repair the damage caused during the failure of the first attempt. Other caracteristic present in beast is the ability to easily break through Huang Qi Layer using physical strength compared to humans. Amongst human beings, only high-level emperors and higher should have enough physical strength to break through to the Huang Qi layer. To accomplish that, it meant that their muscles could already endure cosmic energy attacks. For beasts, it is easier to break through to the Huang Qi layer using this method because they naturally have powerful physical bodies at birth. Notable Beasts * Xue Ling Long (Fairy Fox): Meng Qing * Winged Tiger: Qiong Qi * Great Ape: Yuan Fei * Great Oriental Green Finch Roc: Mo Peng * Horned Battle Beast: Xing Zhan * Moon Fox: Hu Yue * Great Stone Ape: Huo Jing Trivia * Regarding bestial transformation, Lei Yan Mao theorised that in order to successfully complete a full human transformation, human interaction during the process was required. * Regarding bestial transformation, between the two options, the second one is the most susceptible. Category:Terminology